The Chip (REWRITTEN)
by Skillet-Writer
Summary: When Karen and Plankton decide to have kids, they realize that making babies is a cinch compared to having them. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SpongeBob Squarepants or any of its characters. —THIS IS A COMPLETELY REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT— Proportions are in the cover image!


Chapter 1: The Chip

* * *

 **(IMPORTANT D** **ISCLAIMER: Maybe you recognize this story's plot from a different author. That author would be my old account. I took my old story, did some CRAZY rewriting on it, and I couldn't be more happy.)**

 **It was a lot of work, this story was. A lot of thought went into making it. I ended up deleting entire scenes to make it all come together smoothly. Now, there may be a bit of gramma error here and there, but I'll get to it later. Cut me some slack, I rewrote this at midnight.**

 **Oh, and GOOD NEWS, this story is already fully finished. I just have to rewrite and flesh out the next few chapters I have saved on my device. Those will be posted shortly.**

* * *

 _(Note: Just to be clear —in this fic's headcanon— Karen's "v*gina" is a few inches above her wheels. So, essentially, the lower center of her grey body.)_

It was another afternoon at the Chum Bucket. A Friday like any Friday. Yet again, Plankton failed his attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

The affirmed failure flew through the door and fell smack in the center of the Chum Bucket. He pealed himself from the cold, metal floor. "Damn you, Kraaabs!"

"Oh, Karen," he moaned with anger. "Another day, another fail! These schemes are hopeless, and you and I both know it..."

Karen rolled over to Plankton on her wheels. She bent over to pick him up. "Well, at least everything's not hopeless..." She smirked.

"Why are you grinning like that, Karen?" asked the little, green cyclops. "Maybe our plans aren't hopeless, per se, but I don't expect to have that secret formula any time soon..."

Karen rolled her green eyes. "No, Sheldon. I mean... something else." She set down Plankton, and turned her monitor shyly. "I'm not sure if you get what I'm implying."

"Look, Karen, if it's about the secret formula then I'll understand. No time for riddles and such. Just spill the beans!" he snapped.

"Ha," she laughed. "Riddles? Definitley wasn't a riddle, Mister, but okay."

"You know what I mean."

Karen rolled over to a silver table in a corner of the Chum Bucket. After she dusted the seats and the table was rid of webs, she motioned for Plankton to come sit with her. They sat at opposite ends of the table to face eachother.

"So, what is it?" Plankton asked after he had been seated atop his booster seat. He noticed Karen blush and look away.

"Sheldon... it's not about the formula," she said nervously, part afraid that Plankton wouldn't care, and part embarrassed about what he would think.

"So... What is it about, then, Computer W.I.F.E?" he asked with interest. "Is about me not spending enough time with you, or the fact that SpongBob keeps inviting us to those stupid house parties?"

"Well, it pertains to the former. What I mean is," she faltered as green blush spread over her monitor, "have you had ever wanted kids?"

Plankton sat wide eyed. He placed his elbows on the table and looked into the flushed face of his wife. "I... I have, in the past."

"S-Sheldon, I've wanted to make love for a long time. I'm craving your affection."

"As am I. But we did it on our honeymoon, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago. And it wasn't to get pregnant."

Plankton's face began to heat up at the memory of losing his virginity. _'Mhm... To feel that way again is to be desired.'_

"..."

A long pause took place between the two. The couple stared into eachother's eyes until a loud noise broke the silence.

 _Beeeeeep!_

"What the barnacles was produced that intolerable noise?!" asked Plankton, startled by the sound.

Karen looked away. She felt her monitor heat up. She couldn't bare to see Plankton's reaction when he heard the next notification she got.

 _You have two answer(s) to your question(s) on AndroidSurvivalGuide: "As a computer, how can I give my husband an erection?" and "As a computer, how can I become pregnant?"_

Karen overloaded with embarrassment. She got up ashamed, laid down on the cold metal floor, and began to cry tears of mortification.

"I- I don't know what you thought of those... questions," Karen lamented, "but I just want you to love me again like you used to."

Plankton got down from his chair and sat down beside his pitiful wife. His antenna lowered as he thought to himself. He hummed to the rhythm of his wife's crying.

 _'Should we have intercourse? I can't even properly recall how to pleasure a hunk of met—Er, computer. How's that possible? On top of that, how do I deliver a computer baby. All of this would indefinitely ruin my evil schemes.'_ His antenna touched the ground as he groaned, conflicted. _'If it makes our relationship complete, then I guess it's all worth it. I could use a break from plotting, and I could sure as hell use a bit of sex.'_

Plankton brushed his stubby hand across Karen's monitor. "Honey?"

"Yeah, Sheldon?"

Plankton took a quick pause to discard all regrets. "...Let's do it!"

Karen immediately sat up. "Really?!" Her monitor instantly produced wind wipers and wiped away her green tears.

Plankton nodded as his face turned red. "What was the reply from that website?"

"For which question?" she smirked, adding a suggestive wink.

"Heh, well.. T-The second one, though I'm intrugued by the first one, no doubt."

"Let's see." Karen checked the notification on her app. "It says you need a little chip to... insert into me." Again, she blushed green.

Plankton smirked. He posed sexily from where he was sitting, revealing the bare space between his legs. "I have a little 'chip'," he joked. "He's hidden inbetween there somwhere."

"T-That's not what I meant!" Karen said a bit flustered, cringing at her husband's attempts to turn her on. "In order for me to become pregnant, we have do it digitally." She twiddled her robot thumbs. "Could you be a dear, Planky, and build me a chip?"

"Sure thing, hun. I just need to go get some tools. —But first I'll need the directions on how to build one."

Karen displayed a blueprint on her monitor, and Plankton, being the intelligent guy he was, remembered the parts exactly.

Before he exited the room, he asked, "You wanna make love and THEN try for the baby? Seeing as the chip is only for impregnation, not pleasure.."

"—Oh absolutley. I wanna make lots and lots of love, Planky-poo."

 _Two hours later..._

Karen knocked on the door to Plankton's lab. "Sheldon?" she asked anxiously, "are you almost done?"

The pygmy creature came out of the room wearing a metal mask and carrying a large chip that was half his size. "How do you like it? It's a perfect fit."

"And how would _you_ know it's _'a perfect fit'_ , little man?" asked Karen with sterness in her voice.

Plankton, abashed, guiltily stared at the floor. "Never mind that." He looked back up at her. "Are you ready now for sex or do you prefer a romantic setting?"

Karen blushed. "I'm fine with just us and the bed. Bring the chip." She rolled into the makeshift bedroom that she and her husband slept in. Plankton stumbled behind her, chip in hands.

They approached the bed, lust in their eyes. Though Karen had said she didn't need a romantic setting, Plankton felt in only fitting to turn on a romance-instrumental station. It really captured the mood. He set the chip down on the nightstand beside the bed as he fooled with the radio signal and dials.

Karen picked her man up in the palm of her hand and gently set him on the bed. Then she, too, sat upon the bed. She glanced down at his crotch, to find that nothing was on display.

"Er... Sheldon?" she asked hesistantly.

"Yeah, babe?"

The feeling of awkwardness was slowly creeping up her metal spine. "I-I thought you h-had a... y'know... a, a _thingy_."

"A dick?"

"Well, I- I was gonna say penis, but profane language sums it up."

Plankton chuckled, ready to carry on with the afternoon. "Hun, we're in the comfort of our own home. We can cuss til' the damn sun stops shinin'."

"I suppose."

"But to clarify about my dick, yeah, I've got one. Don't you remember?"

"It's been a while. My memory bank has been deleting old memories at random for years now."

"Very well then... The cock's just tucked away at the moment. Those damn retractable penises need a reason to come out. Right now, I'm inclined to say you're my reason."

Karen chuckled, overcome with arousal. She bent her monitor down to give him a kiss. One thing she hated about being a computer was that her lips were digital, and the exchange of saliva would be from Plankton's lips to a hard, glass screen.

Plankton stood as tall as he could muster, albeit with a bit of strain, to reach the face of his wife. She lowered herself down closer when she noticed him struggling. He exhaled, relaxing his tense muscles. His pursed lips met hers in a messy collision.

 _'Oh, Neptune,'_ Karen thought, holding back a bit of laughter. She watched as Plankton, eyes closed, displayed a sloppy show of his affection all over her face. His tongue was grazing over her lips aggresively. You could tell he had passion to share.

After a few more seconds, he stopped to wipe his face of slaver. "Was that good?" He stepped back to see her whole face, which was dripping with saliva.

"Very hot," the computer assured him, "and very, VERY passionate." She looked between her husband's stubby legs. His tiny member stuck out for her to behold. Even for a fella his size, his member was admittedly small. It was thin and green, and very alien-like, and if one looked closesly they would notice tiny veins pulsating. Plankton's penis was not very alluring. "I see your funny lil' buddy found a reason to come out."

"So it did." He smirked, his penis becoming harder with every second. "I'm ready if you are."

"I... I am ready. But, where's my...?" A sense of awkwardness was holding her back from saying the word. "Where's my—?"

"—Vagina?" Plankton pointed a finger towards a small, black hole above her base, that was located at the very bottom of the front of what you might consider her body. "It's right there."

"Oh, I always thought the Nep-damn thing was a charging outlet," she laughed, feeling a bit dumb. "No wonder everytime I went to stick a cord in there I felt so good."

"I've really gotta repair your hard drive. Anyway," Plankton said provocatively, "let's get a closer look at that outlet." He licked his lips at the sight. "Now, seeing as you're a computer and not a live animal (not to demean you or anything), you don't create your own lubricants. I'm going to need to oil you up." He pulled out a bottle of mineral oil and opened it, inhaling the scent.

"This is going to be so much _fun_ , Sheldon!"

"I couldn't agree more." He dipped his left hand in the oil and lined it up with her plug. "Would you like me to turn up your arousal setting?"

"Do it, baby."

He cranked up a dial on the back of her monitor.

 _"Let's get this party started!"_

* * *

 **Dang, this was so much fun to rewrite! I had planned a Plankton x Krabs Christmas fluff for you guys, but I ended up fooling around with this story. My [diagnosed] ADHD really throws me off track (but in this case, for the better). But don't fret, Plabs/Krabston fans, you will get your fluffy story eventually! —*cue French Narrirator "Eventually" time card*—**

 **¡PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **(ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: LET ME REMIND YOU, AGAIN, THAT THIS IS THE PLOT OF MY STORY FROM A DIFFERENT FANFICTION ACCOUNT OF MINE. THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I REWROTE IT COMPLETELY. DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARISM.)**


End file.
